Jason Grimshaw
Jason Grimshaw was the son of Tony Stewart and Eileen Grimshaw, and half-brother of Todd Grimshaw, who lived on Coronation Street for fifteen years before eventually moving to Thailand in June 2016. Jason first moved into 11 Coronation Street in December 2001 and soon began working at Sally's Hardware on Victoria Street until it burnt down. Later, he was trained as a builder by his father - who had returned to his life having played no part in his upbringing. Despite the fact that Tony turned out to be a crook, Jason kept in contact with his father and later put his building skills into use when he was taken on by Charlie Stubbs in 2003. He remained working at the builder's yard for many years, under various managers such as Bill Webster and Owen Armstrong, but resigned in 2012 to set up his own business - which his mother managed, following his departure, until 2019 when Gary Windass drove the company into the ground after becoming involved with loan shark Rick Neelan. Over the years Jason proved popular with the ladies and dated many of the Street's residents including; Candice Stowe, Violet Wilson, Becky Granger, Tina McIntyre, Rosie Webster, Eva and her mother Stella Price, Maria Connor, Alya Nazir, and a short fling with Gemma Winter. However, his longest relationship was with Sarah Platt - who he married in October 2007 - but the relationship didn't last as the pair disagreed over Sarah's decision to move to Milan. Although she wasn't his daughter, Jason had a close relationship with Sarah's daughter Bethany and was also once led to believe that he had fathered a daughter himself - but it eventually turned out that his boss Charlie had used his name during a one-night stand with a woman called Emma. In April 2016, Jason mourned the passing of his father and later fled to Thailand - after being manipulated by Pat Phelan - when Tony was accused of having murdered Callum Logan (who had really been killed in self defence by Kylie Platt in order to save Sarah's life). Originally planning to return once the scandal had blown over, Jason later decided to remain in Thailand after Pat lost £80,000 of his money in the Calcutta Street property scam. Biography Jason Grimshaw was very much the opposite of half-brother Todd when they were growing up, being very self-centred and lacking forethought. Jason is the son of Eileen Grimshaw and Tony Stewart, but for many years didn't know who his dad was. According to Sean Tully, Jason only left school with 2 GCSEs, one of which was Practical Woodwork. Upon his arrival in Coronation Street with his family, he was as aspiring runner something which his mum Eileen didn't completely approve of. He worked for a brief period in Sally Webster's hardware shop in 2001 until the failing business went up on fire. He discovered a traumatised Toyah Battersby lying in the ginnel following her rape in April 2001 when he was out jogging early one morning. Although Jason had many girlfriends, all of them had been quite short-lived since he lacked commitment and was insatiable with his sexual desires. He had romantic and sexual relationships with such Street residents as Candice Stowe and Sarah Platt. He seemed to have finally settled down somewhat with Violet Wilson, even going as far as uncharacteristically promising to look after her when he falsely believed her to be pregnant, however, they broke up after he was unable to cope with her confession that she had shared one drunken kiss with Charlie Stubbs. While they were apart, he began seeing Sarah, and continued the affair even after he and Violet reunited. Eventually Violet found out and left Jason for good. He continued seeing Sarah, much to the dismay of their mothers, who were sworn enemies. Their relationship remained rocky as Sarah still felt insecure over his relationship with Violet, and the fact he proposed to her while still with Sarah. This led to a furious showdown in which Sarah publicly dumped Jason in the Rovers Return by throwing his pint over his head. After only days of bickering, Jason decided to win Sarah back, and after she refused to speak to him, Jason drastically broke into her house and asked her to marry him. She accepted, although they had a cool reception from both their mothers. They announced their engagement in the Rovers in front of Violet, which Sarah had wanted to do to make a point. The wedding though was a disaster. Jason decided it wasn't for him, and escaped through the Registry Office toilet window, leaving Sarah heartbroken. After months of ignoring him because of his actions, she slowly started to come round and began seeing him again. But on Christmas Day 2006, Jason had a major surprise delivered to the front door in the shape of a baby - his little girl, Holly, by a young woman called Emma. In January 2007, Jason lost close friend and workmate Charlie Stubbs. Jason was very upset by Charlie's demise, who had been murdered by Tracy Barlow. Along with Maria Sutherland, Jason saw through Tracy's self-defence story and gave evidence against her when she stood trial for his murder. In April 2007, after seeing reports of the murder trial of Tracy Barlow, Emma realised that it was Charlie who fathered her daughter rather than Jason. It transpired that Charlie gave a false name when he had a one night stand with Emma. When Emma dropped Holly at Jason's on Christmas Day, she did not see Jason, only his mum Eileen and therefore genuinely believed that she had left her daughter at the right place. After a custody battle with Emma, Eileen agreed to return Holly to her mother. Jason's future mother-in-law, Gail Platt, bribed Jason onto keeping an eye on her evil son David, but it wan't easy for Jason. David dragged Jason onto the roof on 20th August, and confessed that he wanted to murder his whole family, leaving Jason stunned. When David was thrown out of his home, he vowed that Jason would not marry Sarah, and after that Jason had to watch his back continuously. In his most violent plan to date, David loosened all the bolts on some scaffolding, and Jason went plummeting to the ground below, ending up in hospital. It was then that he had to confess to Gail what happened on the factory roof. Jason married Sarah on Halloween, 2007. David invited Todd to the wedding as the best man in the hope of causing havoc; Todd had once been engaged to Sarah and had cheated on her with a man, Karl Foster. However, his plan backfired as Todd and Sarah decided to let bygones be bygones. David - in a further attempt to sabotage the wedding - faked a suicide attempt whilst the wedding ceremony was in progress, but Sarah insisted that they carry on regardless. David's fake suicide attempt put Jason and Sarah's marriage on the rocks. Gail let David stay at No.8 and the couple's honeymoon was cut short as while Sarah knew that it was just a stunt to ruin the wedding, Jason didn't believe it. Also on 5th November, after Jason was going to take Sarah's wedding dress to the cleaners he accidentally left it in Roy's Rolls where it got picked up by David. He put it in a puddle before placing it in a bin bag with the other bits and pieces the Morton children got from their neighbours. The Mortons' Guy Fawkes got first prize and whilst being burnt, Sarah recognised her wedding dress before Jason admitted that he accidentally lost it somewhere. Sarah knew straight away that this was all David's doing. Jason, Sarah and Bethany were set to leave for Milan on 30th December, after Sarah bagged herself the job from her uncle Stephen, but Jason backed out leaving Sarah and Bethany to go alone, when Sarah admitted to him that she had planted drugs in David's drawer at the salon so that Stephen's job offer wouldn't go to him. On New Year's Eve 2007, Jason and Becky Granger had a lingering kiss as the midnight chimes rang, and on 1st February they slept together. Jason regretted it the next morning and went to see Sarah in Milan to tell her he had slept with Becky. Instead of forgiving him, she gave him a black eye. When he returned to the Street, Becky hit him as well. Several months later, after some flirting, Jason slept with Becky again and they became a couple. However, they argued when Jason wanted to have a night in on his own. In 2014, Jason met his father Tony once again. Tony started an relationship with Liz McDonald, but this ended when he cheated on her. Tony left the next year. Jason was devastated to learn that Tony had suffered a fatal heart attack in April 2016. He began to lash out at anyone who he felt disrespected his father and contributed to him leaving the area several months back. The heartbreak didn't end as Tony was suspected of killing Callum Logan out of retribution for Callum attacking Jason in the ginnel and hospitalising him. Jason's "friend" and colleague Pat Phelan hid Tony's toolbox which may have contained the murder weapon, but in the end Jason decided to retrieve it from Phelan and hand it into the police. The police concluded that they were certain Tony killed Callum as a wrench with Tony's finger prints and Callum's blood samples was discovered. Callum's friend Gemma Winter warned Jason that Callum's mates were looking for revenge. Shortly after this, Jason's van was torched outside the Builder's Yard, although he was unaware that Callum's mates weren't responsible, but a manipulative Phelan. Phelan persuaded Jason to take a break and get his head straight. Jason agreed and left Phelan in charge of the yard. After a farewell to his family and friends, Jason left. During his stay in Thailand Jason got drunk and had an accident, which was attributed to his stress knowing his father was a 'murderer'. Eileen flew over to take care of him. Jason agreed to invest his father's money in a property development project which was suggested by Phelan, unaware that Phelan and his mate Vinny Ashford were using the venture as a front for their scam and no flats were actually being developed. Vinny took the money along with cash invested by buyers of the flats, leaving Phelan behind penniless. Phelan broke the news to Eileen that Vinny fled with the money, and she informed Jason over the phone. Despite losing his money, he didn't blame Eileen or Phelan for the incident. Personality Relationships Hobbies and interests Background information * Jason was originally supposed to be called James. This, however, became his brother Todd's middle name. First and last lines "Is me mam here?" (First line, to Janice Battersby) --- "Always 'ad me back, ain't you eh, mum?" (Final line) Appendices See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Grimshaw family Category:Builders Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:2007 marriages Category:1983 births Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:2000 debuts Category:Residents of 8 Coronation Street Category:A Knight's Tale characters Category:Rovers residents Category:Rovers potmen Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Businesspeople Category:2016 departures